


Мое, чтобы отдать

by tebtosca, Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_reversebang, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: tebtosca<br/><b>Переводчик</b>: bitterherb<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: J2/Данниль<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b>: романс<br/><b>Размер</b>: 8750 слов в оригинале<br/><b>Саммари</b>: Влюбиться в лучшего друга? Ничего, в принципе, особенного. А вот если и в его жену?<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод</b>: получено<br/><b>Статус</b>: закончен<br/><b>Дисклеймер</b>: не мое, не извлекаю<br/><a href="http://tebtosca.livejournal.com/40075.html"><b>Оригинал</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Мое, чтобы отдать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на арт [Вонг](http://www.diary.ru/member/?795657).
> 
>  

Джаред не ожидал, что Сэнди откажет.

Она… да, совершенство: эффектная, чертовски умная и с отличным чувством юмора. От ее улыбки становится светлее, и надо непременно улыбнуться в ответ, чтобы не портить картину мира своей угрюмостью. Как никто другой, Сэнди вписывается в жизнь Джареда, в его семью, объятия и обозримое будущее – в то, о котором он изредка дает себе труд задуматься.

В зимний хиатус он приводит Сэнди на верхнюю площадку Эйфелевой башни, обнимает ладонями ее лицо и целует. На контрасте со злым ветром у нее очень теплые губы, и Джаред улыбается в них, надеясь получить в ответ хорошо знакомую улыбку.

– Я люблю тебя, Сандра Маккой, – шепчет он, – выходи за меня замуж.

Опустившись на колено, он протягивает ей обтянутую красным бархатом коробочку со всеми своими надеждами. Голова идет кругом, щеки свело от дурацкой улыбки.

Но Сэнди не плачет, не прыгает от восторга, не тянется с восторженным воплем к заветной коробке. Не говорит: «Конечно, выйду, балбес ты мой!»

Нет, против ожиданий она лишь запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

– Ох, Джаред, – вот и все ее слова.

Накатывает ощущение беззащитности, и Джаред встает, чтобы вернуть себе силы, от которых отказался, преклонив колено и предложив ей себя.

– Сэнди?

Прижав ладонью его бьющееся под слоями хлопка и шерсти сердце, она наконец улыбается.

– Пойдем, я хочу блинчик с «Нутеллой». Разве не волшебное сочетание? – похлопав Джареда по груди, она ведет его за руку к лифту и неопределенности, которой по пути сюда не было.

В ту ночь они занимаются сексом с непривычным надрывом, даже отчаянием, будто ищут и не могут найти друг в друге утешение. Потом Сэнди, рассыпав волосы по взмокшей груди Джареда, водит пальцами вокруг его пупка и, не поднимая глаз, тихо произносит:

– Я люблю тебя,– от спокойного твердого тона сводит мышцы, и Сэнди успокаивающе гладит Джареда по животу. – И знаю, что ты любишь меня. Но также мы оба знаем о твоих чувствах, которые не имеют ко мне отношения.

Рука Джареда сжимается на ее плече, он вздыхает, но возражать не пытается.

В темных глазах Сэнди таится печаль и нет места гневу.

– Быть с тобой вместе – замечательно, но брак… Это нечестно, Джаред. По отношению ко всем нам. Ты же понимаешь, правда?

– Но я люблю тебя, Сэн, – он упрямо целует ее в губы, словно так можно избавиться от правды.

Отвечая, Сэнди запускает пальцы ему в волосы, наполняет его тем, что они значили друг для друга столько лет – тем, чем они больше не будут. Поцелуй длится совсем недолго.

– Я не смогу дать тебе это, – говорит она, глядя ему в глаза.

Притянув к себе, Джаред обнимает ее сзади, закрывая собой. Маленькое тело Сэнди излучает волны жара, но их не хватает, чтобы согреться.

– Ладно, Сэнди, я понимаю, – просто говорит он, целует ее затылок и закрывает глаза.

По мнению Джареда, утверждение, что они с Дженсеном сразу поладили, – чрезмерное упрощение… но иногда истина как раз в простоте.

Он любит нравиться, даже нуждается в этом. Для достижения цели порой достаточно показать ямочки на щеках, рассказать несколько анекдотов или в привычной обезьяньей манере повиснуть на «объекте», наплевав на его личное пространство. Конечно, Джаред применил к Дженсену все свои приемы, только вот в них не было никакой необходимости. Джаред не встречал еще такого человека, порой прямо не по себе становится.

Дженсен изменил его взгляды на жизнь, иногда невозможно уследить за собой – просто голова идет кругом. Не потому ли Сэнди отказала?

Как-то раз она решила сделать сюрприз. Ее работа над небольшой ролью в фильме, съемки которого проходили на юге, и ненормальный график Джареда не давали видеться часто, и Сэнди прилетела в Ванкувер. Она появилась на съемочной площадке в ту самую секунду, когда Джаред наконец уломал Дженсена изобразить жертву, чтобы показать Киму и Сержу, как настоящие пожарные выносят пострадавших из огня. При виде Сэнди он завис на миг, осознав, что держать Дженсена на плече он хочет сильнее, чем обнять свою девушку.

Новый дом в Ванкувере должен был помочь пустить корни. Джаред торопил события, хотел надеяться и верить в то, что сериал продлят надолго и у них с Сэнди получится наполнить дом детьми, собаками и любовью.

Да вот сейчас со вкусом оформленный дом полон лишь пустотой, и Джаред подпрыгивает на своем стильном диване, когда звонит телефон. Дженсен. Заявляет, что ему одиноко и не с кем поговорить.

Ну конечно, причина только в этом. Джаред снова отхлебывает пива.

Он помнит, как сказал Дженсену, что собирается сделать Сэнди предложение. Лицо Дженсена неуловимо изменилось, на долю секунды – как ни крути, он отличный актер – но эмоция мелькнула. Наверное, это был единственный раз, когда Джаред притормозил на пути к Эйфелевой башне.

А что если попросить Дженсена переехать сюда? Дом большой, целых два этажа. Ничего такого – лучшие друзья проводят под одной крышей редкие часы вне съемок. Дженсен всегда ему помогал, почему не помочь опять.

Втащив Дженсена в дом, Джаред попадает в крепкие объятия. Потом Дженсен со смехом опускается на пол, чтобы у собак тоже был шанс поздороваться. Он поднимает голову – от уголков глаз расходятся лучиками морщинки.

Джаред набирает полную грудь воздуха. Сейчас он попросит. Дженсен точно согласится.

– Мне надо кое-что сказать тебе, Джей, – перебивает ход его мыслей Дженсен, вставая и отряхивая джинсы от собачьей шерсти.

Джаред закрывает рот, запирает внутри слова, которые держал на кончике языка, и ведет Дженсена в гостиную. Прихватив по бутылке пива, они усаживаются рядом на диване. Хорошо, когда Дженсен здесь, в его доме. В доме, который станет общим, если они захотят.

Куснув губу, Джаред на миг отворачивается. Нужно собраться.

– Я сделал Данни предложение.

– От меня ушла Сэнди.

Пиво чуть не выскальзывает из рук. Онемев на секунду, они смотрят друг на друга.

– Мне очень жаль, – говорит Дженсен печальным голосом.

Кажется, Джаред знает, о чем он жалеет, но это больше не имеет значения.

Он с трудом сглатывает.

– Ты везунчик, Эклз.

Дженсен улыбается – просто приподнимает уголки губ – и кивает. Джаред отвечает тем же.

Потом он в сотый раз скармливает DVD-плееру диск с «Крепким орешком». Время от времени прикладываясь к пиву, они молчат под знакомую пальбу и взрывы.

Однажды Джаред зашел к Дженсену в трейлер и застал его с рукой на члене. Дженсен не заметил, что больше не один, и Джаред остался, хоть и чувствовал себя странно. Он ничего не делал, даже не потер свой дурной стояк через джинсы, но и не ушел – застыл истуканом и слушал.

Вряд ли Дженсен когда-нибудь узнает, но иногда в своей постели Джаред закрывает глаза и представляет, что Дженсен тогда, кончая, шептал его имя.

Джаред знает Данниль лет сто, со времен работы с близняшками Олсен, в ту пору она еще встречалась с Райли. Когда они с Дженсеном сошлись, Джаред обрадовался. Данниль – изящная версия «своего парня», этакий стереотипный набор клише: перепьет любого (и Джареда в том числе), бейсбол по телику смотрит с воплями и никому не дает спуску. Черт, да если бы у Джареда не было Сэнди, он бы наизнанку вывернулся и отбил Данниль.

Свадьбу решили сыграть в Далласе. И вот в теплый летний день Джаред стоит на своем месте третьего дружки и восхищается тем, как жених и невеста дополняют друг друга. Они похожи на классические идеальные пары из черно-белых фильмов: блестящие волосы, прекрасная кожа, обаятельные улыбки. Джаред и сам сияет, когда их объявляют мужем и женой, но перед поцелуем закрывает глаза.

Через несколько часов румяная от выпитого Данниль плюхается Джареду на колени и, прижимаясь к его лицу слегка влажной щекой, обнимает за плечи. Сливочного цвета юбка колышется вокруг них пышным облаком.

– Сэнди дура, – решительным шепотом заявляет Данниль, улыбаясь Джареду в скулу.

– Сэнди слишком хороша для меня, – отшучивается он, бережно придерживая Данниль, внутри плещется ядреный коктейль из спиртного и благодарной нежности.

Подняв глаза, Джаред замечает, что на них смотрит Дженсен: голова слегка набок и что-то такое во взгляде…непонятное. Через секунду ресницы опускаются и взлетают снова, и все, странное выражение пропадает.

Подойдя ближе, он упирает руки в боки и с деланным рычанием укоряет:

– Пристаешь к моей жене, Падалеки?

– Поздно, Дженсен, – небрежно отмахивается Данниль, – тебе ли не знать, как я люблю польскую колбасу.

Это пошло, и глупо, и смешно настолько, что во взрыве хохота пропадает неловкость. Джаред поднимается вместе с Данниль и, не обращая внимания на писк и слабое сопротивление, на руках несет ее на танцпол.

Он оглядывается лишь однажды: Дженсен смотрит на него с теплой улыбкой. И Джаред танцует, танцует со свежеиспеченной женой своего лучшего друга.

Дженсен возвращается в комнату и снимает спортивные штаны. Зевая, Данниль попивает кофе в постели.

– Ты рано. Бегал, что ли?

– Ага, – наклонившись, он быстро целует ее и морщится. – Что за гадость ты туда сунула?

Данниль смеется и делает еще глоток.

– Порошковый сливочный наполнитель «Миндальная радость». Новый и классный, а ты ничего не понимаешь, потому что у тебя нет вкуса.

– Нет, есть, вон какую офигенную жену себе отхватил, – с игривым рыком Дженсен забирает чашку и, пристроив ее на тумбочку, нападает на Данниль.

Она хихикает и отбивается в полсилы.

– Ты потный и противный, отвали!

Еще пара укусов в шею, и Дженсен отстраняется.

– Давай я тебя тоже испачкаю. Ты вспотеешь, мы будем идеальной парой.

– Обещания, обещания…

Улыбаясь, Дженсен снимает футболку.

Он уходит, и в смежной со спальней ванной начинает шуметь вода. В приоткрытую дверь видно голую спину Дженсена, и, чувствуя легкий прилив возбуждения, Данниль закусывает губу. Нет лучше зрелища с утра, чем аппетитная мужнина задница, поблескивающая от свежего пота.

Под взглядом Данниль Дженсен оборачивается и, опираясь на косяк, улыбается еще шире.

– Джаред звонил. Он вчера расстался с Эрикой.

Ну вот, думает Данниль. Заметному облегчению в голосе мужа наступает на пятки стыд – как всегда после очередной любовной катастрофы Джареда. Если бы Данниль не знала мужа лучше него самого, ни в жизнь бы не заметила.

Однако волноваться не о чем.

– Я думала, у них не серьезно, – легко отвечает Данниль, снова принимаясь за кофе. Он уже остыл, но в качестве источника кофеина сойдет.

Дженсен пожимает плечами и отворачивается, под кожей красиво играют мышцы – чудесная картина.

– Я сказал, что у нас сегодня гости и его мы тоже ждем. Можно будет напиться и забыться. Ты же не против?

Звуки подсказывают, что он забирается под душ. Прикрыв глаза, Данниль представляет, как вода течет по телу Дженсена, смывает пот, нелюбовь к которому она лишь изображает.

– Конечно, нет, – кричит она, чтобы перекрыть плеск душа. – Я позвоню Стиву и Майки, и еще, наверно, Элизабет. Что-то у нее вчера был кислый голос.

– Вы свет моей жизни, миссис Эклз, – отзывается Дженсен и, намеренно фальшивя, начинает напевать «Enter Sandman».

– Да, да, сладкоречивый ты мой, – смеется Данниль и, поставив окончательно остывший кофе на тумбочку, снова заворачивается в уютное одеяло.

Уже поздно, полусонный Майки выковыривает из бороды кусочки кукурузных чипсов, Стив и Дженсен негромко перебирают гитарные струны. Данниль свернулась рядом с Джаредом, они докуривают один косяк на двоих.

Зевнув и потянувшись, встает Элизабет. Несмотря на усталый растрепанный вид, она трезва – утром встреча с агентом, в таких случаях похмелье ни к чему. К тому же она сможет развести ребят по домам, и никого не арестуют за езду в пьяном виде.

– Майки, хватит баловаться, пойдем, – Элизабет кривится и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ему встать с кресла.

– Но я ещ не всю ткилу выпил, – Майки цепляется за абсолютно пустую бутылку.

Джаред фыркает, и Данниль чувствует, как сотрясается от смеха его тело.

– Да ты в ноль укатался, баклан. Иди домой, не позорь свою маму еще сильнее.

– Эй, не впутывай сюда его маму. Она не виновата, что у ее сынка дырявый рот и еда вываливается, – ухмыляется Дженсен, подняв глаза от струн. Джаред улыбается ему и подтаскивает Данниль поближе.

– Во-от, слушай, что он гворит, – бормочет Майки, позволяя Элизабет увести себя к дверям.

Из прихожей она кричит:

– Стив, ты с нами или остаешься?

Пожав плечами, Стив отвешивает Дженсену шутливый подзатыльник.

– С вами, – чмокает Данниль в макушку и едва успевает увернуться от Джареда, который складывает губы трубочкой и тянет шею.

– Зараза, – смеется Стив, угрожая стукнуть Джареда гитарой по голове, но тот лишь хохочет – трава и спиртное делают свое дело.

После ухода гостей комната погружается в приятную тишину. Дженсен с гитарой перебирается на кофейный столик перед диваном, и Данниль устраивает ноги сбоку от него. Негромкая музыка плывет в клубах сладкого дыма.

– Ты как, Джаред? – спрашивает Данниль, не поднимая головы с его плеча.

– А я гадал, когда ж ты спросишь, – усмехается Джаред.

Губы Дженсена приоткрывается в легкой улыбке, но он по-прежнему смотрит на свои пальцы на грифе. Данниль тоже смотрит на них, а потом она смотрит на то, как на пальцы ее мужа смотрит Джаред. Она глубоко затягивается и задерживает дыхание.

У Джареда твердые мышцы, бицепс так и бугрится. Не первый раз Данниль думает о его руках, о его объятиях и о том, как его сильное тело прижимает ее к кровати. Она много об этом думала, когда ушла Сэнди и Джаред стал похож на брошенного больного пса. Данниль представляла, что было бы, если позвать его к ним, помочь снова стать собой и затем разделить на троих то, что есть у нее с Дженсеном. Но тогда не хватило ни смелости, ни уверенности, даже с бриллиантовым кольцом на пальце. Она не решилась открыть ящик Пандоры, зная, что не сможет опустить крышку обратно. Теперь же, греясь в знакомом приятном тепле, исходящем от тела Джареда, Данниль думает, что стоит попробовать.

Она ловко пересаживается к Джареду на колени, одной рукой обнимая его за шею.

Голос гитары умолкает, но миг спустя вновь набирает силу. Джаред безмолвно смотрит на Данниль, их лица совсем близко. Вдохнув полные легкие дыма, она тыкается сомкнутыми губами в губы Джареда.

Он не сразу понимает, чего от него ждут, но через секунду открывает рот и принимает подарок. Их губы не соприкасаются, но они дышат одним воздухом, одним дымом, одним теплом. Джаред зажмурился, Данниль же держит глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть его лицо. Она трется носом о его скулу.

Музыка умолкла, Дженсен следит за ними с всепоглощающим вниманием. В его взгляде нет ревности или возмущения, и это ответ на вопрос, который мучает Данниль дольше, чем она готова признать.

Наклонившись, она кладет косяк в стоящую на столике пепельницу и снова ложится Джареду на грудь. Трезвая как стеклышко, Данниль смотрит мужу прямо в глаза.

– Дженсен, сейчас я поцелую Джареда. Ты не против?

Рука Джареда вздрагивает на ее колене, однако Данниль так и смотрит в глаза Дженсену.

Он приоткрывает рот, будто слова вот-вот соскользнут с языка, но им что-то мешает. Зрачки у него слегка расширены, и не только трава и выпивка тому виной. Данниль не торопит с ответом, но ни на миг не отводит взгляд.

Дженсен кивает.

Данниль поворачивается к Джареду: тот в полнейшем шоке уставился на Дженсена.

– Джаред? – Данниль спрашивает разрешения, проверяет границы, о существовании которых не подозревала минуту назад.

Его взгляд мечется по ее лицу, соскальзывает к губам, и Джаред непроизвольно облизывается. Данниль замечает. Она знает, что Дженсен тоже, и от этого внутри вспыхивает пламя, с которым надоело бороться.

Дженсен судорожно втягивает воздух в момент соприкосновения их губ. Движение мягкое, просто приоткрытый рот ко рту – проба, знакомство на ощупь. Минуту спустя до Джареда доходит, и он вспоминает, зачем нужен язык. Еще больше взлохматив Джареду волосы, Данниль цепко удерживает его голову. Она не привыкла сдаваться легко: поцелуй становится жестче, мелькают языки и зубы, и все больше новых тайн становится ближе. Границы еще здесь, табу никуда не делось, оно обостряет чувства и пускает по телу всполохи жара.

Данниль отстраняется. Ее жадный вдох колеблет нитку слюны, соединяющую их с Джаредом губы. Не выпуская его из рук, Данниль слизывает нитку, а Джаред смотрит на Дженсена.

Быстро, как отрывают пластырь недельной давности, Данниль принимает решение за всех.

– Хочешь теперь поцеловать Дженсена, Джаред?

Он продолжает смотреть на Дженсена, но дыхание частит.

– Да, – шепчет он на грани слышимости.

Она оглядывается на Дженсена, замечая румянец и побелевшие на грифе пальцы.

– Дженсен, Джаред хочет поцеловать и тебя. Иди-ка сюда.

Вопреки неверию в глазах он пересаживается на диван, и Данниль улыбается. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Она спокойна, когда кладет руку на стриженый затылок и привлекает мужа поближе. В ее жесте нет агрессии, лишь ободрение и поддержка. Джаред слегка склоняет голову набок, словно Дженсен – магнит, к которому его тянет. А может так и есть, Данниль не вполне уверена. Это, впрочем, хорошо. Все действительно чертовски хорошо.

Непонятно, почему чувствуется чужой поцелуй, но когда губы Джареда и Дженсена наконец встречаются, к припухшим губам Данниль приливает тепло. Дженсен резко выдыхает, в точности как если провести языком по шву на его мошонке. Волна невероятного непредставимого возбуждения омывает все тело – Данниль сидит на коленях другого мужчины и глядит на то, как он целует ее мужа.

От твердых пальцев Джареда на бедре Данниль точно останутся синяки, другой он неуверенно перебирает острые прядки Дженсена. Прижимаясь лицом к щеке Джареда, Данниль ловит движение под шершавой к ночи кожей, пока он вылизывает рот Дженсена. От будоражащего запаха пота и слюны с привкусом текилы закрываются глаза. Звуки, с которыми влажно трутся друг о друга языки, сталкиваются зубы, смешиваются торопливые вдохи и горячие выдохи наполняют уши. В зад нетерпеливо упирается крепкий член Джареда, и если сдвинуться вперед самую чуточку, там будет такой же стояк, натянувший ширинку мужа.

Самое время оттащить их друг от друга за волосы. Джаред совершенно поплыл, глаза распахнуты, губы припухли. Лицо Дженсена пламенеет румянцем. Это, как известно Данниль, – краска стыда и отблеск надежды.

Откуда-то появляется ощущение безграничного могущества. Даниль сидит на коленях мужчины, в которого влюблен муж и, наверное, уже давно, куда дольше, чем решится признать. Но ее он тоже несомненно любит, с той же, а может, и большей силой. Эта мысль согревает, и голова едва ли не кружится от осознания – нет, уверенности – в том, что ничего не будет, если Данниль не произнесет жгущие язык слова. И она скажет, потому что знает: их счастью нужна точка отсчета.

– Джаред, сейчас я вызову тебе такси. Приходи к нам завтра ужинать, м? А то гриль по тебе соскучился, – медленно говорит Данниль твердым решительным тоном.

Она смотрит на мужа: нужно, чтобы он понял и согласился. Дженсен смотрит на нее, а затем переводит взгляд на слегка ошарашенного Джареда, и на его лице потихоньку расцветает улыбка.

Джаред шумно вдыхает, осознав истинный смысл предложения.

– Да, у вас офигенный гриль.

После целомудренного поцелуя в щеку Данниль слезает с его колен и за руку тянет Джареда с дивана. Когда он встает в полный рост, ее ладонь лежит на его груди, как раз над бешено бьющимся сердцем.

– Если, конечно, хочешь.

Она ждет, давая Джареду понять, что его счастье не менее важно. Они давно знакомы, даже дольше, чем с Дженсеном. И в глубине души Данниль верит, что выбрала правильный путь, и все же Джаред должен сделать осознанный выбор. Сердцу не прикажешь, но оно порой слишком осторожно, чтобы взять желанное.

Данниль улыбается.

– Хороший ты парень, Падалеки.

Джаред фыркает, чмокает ее в лоб и бросает взгляд на Дженсена, который так и сидит на диване, наблюдая за ними из-под полуопущенных век. Джаред улыбается ему, по-настоящему, открыто и счастливо, и теперь Данниль четко видит, что за решение принесет завтрашний день.

Позже в постели они с Дженсеном прижимаются лбами, лениво целуясь. Колени Данниль все еще сжимают его ребра, а постепенно опадающий член Дженсена скользит по сперме. Пришпорив пятками его зад, крепче прижимает мужа к себе.

– Ты уверена, Дэн?

Деликатная тема всплывает впервые после отъезда Джареда на такси.

У Данниль легко на сердце и смех получается легкий.

– К чему столько драмы?

Дженсен отстраняется в шоке, вызывая настоящий приступ хохота. Она сжимается вокруг члена, и Дженсен тоже начинает смеяться.

– Ох ты ж, у меня офигенная жена, – шепчет он, поддавая бедрами, и член снова твердеет.

Она запускает пальцы ему в волосы и мурлычет:

– Вот и помни об этом.

Ничего удивительного, что в назначенный час раздается звонок в дверь, а за ней, подняв брови в нервном предвкушении, стоит Джаред с упаковкой пива. Весело посмеиваясь, Данниль втаскивает его через порог. Икарус приветствует гостя радостным лаем.

Через десять неловких минут, нагрузив целым подносом сырых котлеток для бургеров и придав ускорения шлепком по заднице, Данниль выталкивает Джареда во двор, к Дженсену и грилю. От раздвижных стеклянных дверей открывается отличный вид: Дженсен и Джаред смотрят друг на друга, силясь удержать нейтральное выражение лица – без толку. Румянец на скулах Дженсена не имеет никакого отношения к летней жаре, это все Джаред, его улыбка и ямочки на щеках.

Данниль ждет, затаив дыхание.

Сырой фарш – словно приношение или белый флаг. Дженсен чешет затылок – он годами не может избавиться от этой выдающей волнение привычки, но принимает поднос с улыбкой и отставляет в сторону. Обняв Джареда, он утыкается лицом ему в шею и долго не отпускает. Да, Данниль все сделала правильно.

Через несколько часов она за руку ведет Джареда в спальню. Дженсен безмолвно следует за ними. В воздухе звенит напряжение, но настроение у них хорошее: они сыты, немного пьяны от пива и осознания, что они вместе в это вляпались. Может, получится, а может, наоборот, они все испортят. Но в конце концов сегодня вечером вскроется правда – при одной мысли кружится голова, а значит, игра стоит свеч.

Сняв сарафан и присев на кровать, Данниль с нетерпением ждет, что же дальше. Вот они стоят и просто смотрят друг на друга, словно не могут поверить в происходящее. Дженсен улыбается, и Данниль – Джаред тоже – выдыхает. А ведь и не знала, что затаила дыхание.

Дженсен скидывает рубашку и, коснувшись ремня Джареда, пробирается пальцами за пояс его джинсов, и Джареда – ей отлично видно – пробивает дрожь. Ладони Дженсена поднимаются по его бокам к груди, касаются ключиц и прячутся в лохматой шевелюре. Джаред очень старается стоять смирно, быть умницей, дать ему самому решить, как лучше.

И Дженсен принимает решение. Он прижимается к Джареду, их губы совсем близко, Данниль прямо подмывает подтолкнуть их навстречу друг к другу, чтобы стали единым целым. Однако, всему свое время, и оно обязательно придет. Сейчас же пусть наслаждаются моментом, соблазнением и свободой.

Они наконец целуются: Дженсен прижимается губами ко рту Джареда и это как выполненное обещание. Джаред сомневается лишь миг, пока по его голой загорелой коже не начинают порхать пальцы Дженсена. Словно завороженный их танцем на своих ребрах, Джаред открывается, сдаваясь желанию и предвкушению, принимает губы Дженсена, как награду, которой они и являются.

Они целуются, прильнув друг к другу, пока Данниль не замечает натянувшиеся на членах ширинки. Самое время запускать это шоу.

– Дженсен, – говорит она тихо, откидываясь на кровать, – подготовь для меня Джареда.

Дженсен разрывает поцелуй и смотрит на нее потемневшими от страсти глазами. Джаред зажмуривается, словно боится, что стоит взглянуть, и все растает как сон. Его глаза закрыты, пока Дженсен снимает с него и бросает на пол рубашку. И когда пряжка ремня дзенькает на всю комнату. И даже когда Дженсен опускается коленями на кремовый ковер.

Джаред открывает глаза в тот самый миг, когда Дженсен поднимает лицо и смотрит сквозь ресницы. Его искусанные до красноты губы должно быть горят. Джареда встряхивает – лишь руки Дженсена на его бедрах помогают ему держаться.

Дженсен оглядывается, и Данниль отвечает кивком в сторону. Дженсен прекрасно понимает намеки. Обменявшись с нею заговорщицкими ухмылками, он подталкивает Джареда к кровати – и к Данниль – и впервые смыкает губы на его члене.

Непонятно, кто из них троих стонет громче, и Данниль едва сдерживает счастливый смех. Они теперь совсем близко: ноздри щекочет запах смазки, которую Дженсен слизывает с члена Джареда, звук, с которым язык медленно поднимается по вене на нижней стороне ствола, ласкает слух. От желания попробовать, почувствовать самой, горят губы, но еще сильнее хочется, чтобы Дженсен…чтобы он сделал Джареда твердым и влажным, готовым глубоко войти в нее и ощутить, как сильно это все ее возбуждает.

Одной рукой Джаред гладит коротко стриженый затылок, прижимает, провоцируя Дженсена взять как можно больше. Глаза Дженсена закрыты, словно он молится, впуская член глубоко в горло. Пальцами свободной руки Джаред перебирает волосы Данниль. Пару недель назад для съемок в пилотной серии пришлось покраситься в ярко-рыжий, который очень нравится Дженсену – он постоянно накручивает прядки на палец. Кажется, Джареду тоже нравится новый цвет.

Стянув Дженсена со своего члена, Джаред наклоняется и жадно целует Данниль. Дженсен стонет, нависнув над бедрами Джареда.

– Хочу тебя трахнуть, – яростно шепчет Джаред в рот Данниль, и этого достаточно, чтобы Дженсен начал действовать.

Содрав с себя джинсы, будто они жгутся, он залезает на кровать спиной к изголовью и укладывает Данниль себе на грудь.

– Я так тебя люблю, – пахнущими Джаредом губами шепчет он ей в шею. Это заводит до сладкой дрожи внутри, и Данниль запрокидывает голову, подставляя рот мужу. Да, он любит ее, его любовь зажигает в ней настоящий огонь, который лишь вспыхивает ярче, когда Джаред тянет с ее бедер черный атлас. Дженсен покачивает Данниль, шепчет в губы о своей любви и преданности, а Джаред лениво водит языком по внутренней стороне ее бедер, вылизывает влажное между ними.

Язык Джареда добирается до клитора, Дженсен, скользнув ладонями по бедрам Данниль, широко разводит их, без стыда открывая ее. Подступающий оргазм оповещает о себе гулом крови в ушах, слишком скоро, но это лишь начало, и Данниль не пытается сдержаться. Под шелест фольги Дженсен кусает ее за плечо. Открыв глаза, она жадно смотрит на то, как Джаред деловито раскатывает по члену презерватив. Дженсен приподнимает ее так, чтобы Джареду было удобно войти в нее одним мощным движением.

– Черт, – бормочет Джаред сквозь зубы и замирает.

Надетая на его член, лежащая спиной на груди мужа, Данниль чувствует себя бабочкой в теплом коконе из двух тел. Но ей хорошо, ей просто офигенно, хоть и нужно привыкнуть к форме Джаредова члена. У Дженсена толще, но и короче, а Джареду хватает длины, чтобы добраться очень, очень глубоко.

Нависнув сверху, Джаред выбирает жесткий устойчивый темп, и рефлекс заставляет обвить его талию ногами. Дженсен подносит пальцы ко рту Джареда, дает облизать и начинает выписывать дразнящие круги вокруг сосков Данниль.

Он знает ее тело, умеет сделать приятно, пощипывает как раз правильно, чтобы грудь стала еще чувствительнее от прилива крови. Он покручивает, трет указательным и большим пальцами, пока ощущений не становится чересчур много. Язык Джареда, касающийся напряженного соска прямо между пальцами Дженсена, приносит неожиданное облегчение, его губы дарят блаженство.

Джаред снова и снова попадает прямиком в точку G, и вот он, второй оргазм. Данниль вскрикивает, а Джаред и Дженсен целуются через ее плечо – в сантиметрах от ее лица, еще выше поднимая ее на волне удовольствия. Они сталкиваются зубами, их губы соединяются и разделяются с мокрыми звуками, от бесстыдства и жадности которых хочется плакать.

Джаред сбивается с ритма – так не годится. Им нужно больше, гораздо больше. Не мешая им целоваться, Данниль целует Джареда в ухо.

– Не смей кончать. Я хочу, чтобы ты его трахнул скользким от меня членом.

Дергается прижатый копчиком член Дженсена – ну просто с ума сойти, опять накатывает головокружительное желание, и Данниль чуть не прыскает со смеху. Джаред со стоном отстраняется и садится на пятки. Вид у него абсолютно обалделый, влажный блеск кондома на его напряженном члене притягивает взгляд.

Взять себя в руки не просто, но Данниль находит силы перевернуться и помочь Дженсену встать на четвереньки. Она может думать лишь о том, какой он красивый сейчас, прогнулся, член колом, зад отставлен умоляюще, так и просит, чтоб трахнули.

Джаред с ухмылкой бросает ей тюбик смазки.

Волосы у него в полном беспорядке, все тело блестит от пота, зрачки расширены, как от наркоты, но он выглядит настолько сногсшибательно, что губы сами растягиваются в улыбке. Смазав пальцы, Данниль принимается за мужа.

Сперва нежничает,просто обводит сжатую маленькую дырку. Она дергается, и Данниль на пробу вжимает внутрь кончик пальца, чтобы посмотреть, как расступаются края. Благодаря экспериментам с дилдо, Данниль в курсе, что Дженсену нравится, и знает, сколько он может принять. Но сейчас он должен принять больше, выйти далеко за собственные рамки и словить от этого офигенный кайф.

На втором пальце у Джареда лопается терпение: наклонившись поближе, он лижет вокруг поддающейся дырки, и Дженсен на шумном выдохе выгибает спину. Данниль успокаивает его свободной ладонью, ведет вдоль позвоночника, позволяя привыкнуть к новым ощущениям.

– Давай, облегчи его мучения, – шепчет она и, сцеловывая знакомый вкус с губ Джареда, помогает ему прицелиться.

Джаред входит одним длинным движением, как прежде в Данниль. Дженсена пробирает дрожь, он вскрикивает, судорожно выдыхая от боли, но Данниль и дальше гладит его мокрую спину, пока дрожь не отступает. Тогда Дженсен утыкается лбом в матрас и требует:

– Двигайся, ну!

Миг, когда он отпускает себя, пьянит не хуже вина. И это сделала она, она дала ему это. Осознание вынуждает отползти к изголовью, и на теле Дженсена остаются лишь руки и рот Джареда. Если Дженсен прекрасен сам по себе, то теперь, когда с настоянной на годах ожидания страстью в него толкается Джаред, он просто светится, весь розовый от усилий. Этот момент, этот опыт – ее им подарок, и собственная щедрость безумно заводит: хоть кулак в себя засунь, будет мало.

Джаред обвивает Дженсена руками, подтягивает спиной к своей блестящей от пота груди. Широко расставленными бедрами Дженсен обнимает неутомимые бедра Джареда и стонет, будто при смерти, запрокидывая голову Джареду на плечо, подставляет под укус основание шеи.

Он на грани, поэтому Данниль подбирается ближе и обхватывает его член. Одно движение влажной ладони, второе, третье, и вот Дженсен уже заливает спермой ее запястье и свой живот. Должно быть, его зад сжимается, потому что, закатив глаза и замерев, Джаред вскрикивает и тоже кончает.

Пока Дженсена трясет в его руках, Данниль не упускает возможность провести пальцами по перламутру на его животе. Дождавшись осмысленного взгляда, она сует палец себе в рот. Дженсен кусает губу – наверняка завтра распухнет, как от пчелиного укуса, так ей досталось сегодня, и Данниль снова собирает его сперму. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, она мажет белым Джареду по губам. Дженсен сыто смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, слушает: Джаред с бесстыдной жадностью облизывает пальцы Данниль.

Миг спустя Дженсен слезает с члена и обмякает в руках Джареда, Данниль прижимается к ним. Они делят на троих тепло и запах, не различая, где чей. Данниль и не знала, что бывает такая близость, и конечно, это очень подходящее слово. Она касается ладонями щек обоих своих мужчин. Она улыбается им, они улыбаются ей, уверенные, что все будет хорошо.

Иногда стоит поставить на карту многое, чтобы многое получить.

Если бы нужно было описать летний хиатус перед седьмым сезоном «Сверхъестественного» одним словом, Джаред сказал бы «учебный».

Конечно, дело в физике. Разобраться, куда девать многочисленные конечности. Каталогизировать стоны Дженсена, которые он издает с пальцем или членом внутри или натягивая чей-то рот. Вес Данниль в его объятиях или гладкость ее бедра на его щеке, когда она сидит на его лице, стремительно приближаясь к оргазму.

Но это самая простая часть. Сложность в том, что хиатус, как любой прекрасный сон, подойдет к концу, а что дальше – не ясно.

Накануне отъезда на «заработки» (съемками в любимом до сих пор – чудо, не иначе – сериале) они спят на супружеской кровати Эклзов. Джаред вытянулся на спине, уткнувшись носом ему в ключицу, свернулась Данниль, а Дженсен прилип грудью к ее лопаткам, просунув бедро между ее ног и перекинув руку так, чтобы легонько водить кончиками пальцев Джареду по животу. Приходится их накрыть своей рукой и держать, пока не одолеет сон.

Утром Данниль привозит их в аэропорт и за тонированными стеклами джипа целует обоих. Можно подумать, что на прощание, но говоря по правде, у нее получается больше похоже на приветствие. Ярко-рыжие волосы Данниль собраны в неаккуратный пучок на макушке, щеки спросонья припухли, и чтобы совсем проснуться не хватает как минимум двух чашек кофе, но в целом свете прекраснее этой женщины нет ничего. Ну, разве что когда ее губы и губы Дженсена сливаются в поцелуе, как секунду назад.

Они в общем-то не поднимают тему жилья, но есть неплохие шансы, что Дженсен поселится в доме, который Джаред приобрел несколько лет назад в качестве обещания. Первую ночь без Данниль они проводят в сделанной на заказ кровати, из-за титанических размеров которой Дженсен сто раз отпускал шуточки про баскетболистов и оргии. Джаред приучил себя даже в мыслях не ставить «Дженсен» и «моя кровать» в одно предложение, но теперь, когда весь его мир изменился, хочется только этого.

Странно, наверное. Он мнется на пороге своей спальни и ждет, чтобы Дженсен принял за него решение – снова. Дженсен ухмыляется, и тут из ноутбука раздается голос Данниль – пока Джаред накручивал себя до паники в ванной, Дженсен позвонил ей по «Скайпу»:

– Вы трахаться будете, или мне идти смотреть «Настоящих домохозяек»?

От ее прямолинейности и серьезного тона Джареду жуть как смешно, и он радостно ржет, будто получил жевательным червяком в физиономию.

Позже в темноте, когда компьютер уже выключен, есть только Джаред с Дженсеном лицом к лицу в огромной постели, и они позволяют себе сказать все, на что раньше не хватало смелости. Все, что знали давно, но запрещали себе озвучить. Теперь можно. Благословение нового тройного союза снимает со слов вес вины, прежде затенявшей свет надежды.

– Ики, не ешь ее! – кричит Данниль, заметив, что мелкий белый пушистик вцепился в заднюю лапу Сэйди.

– Бывают собаки-каннибалы? Если да, стоит обсудить последствия наших отношений, – заявляет Джаред, поджимая губы, но Дженсен скептически морщится, и недовольство сползает с лица Джареда.

Пронзительный визг снова привлекает внимание к собакам: оказывается, Сэйди умудрилась перевернуть Икаруса на спину, как черепаху. Отсмеявшись, Данниль меняет тактику:

– Сэйди, не ешь Ики! Этот мохнатый мешок с костями того не стоит!

Стоит обычная для осеннего Ванкувера погода, Данниль приехала в гости, чтобы им не пришлось лететь в ЛА. С годами не стало проще сниматься, и возможность провести время всем вместе как нельзя кстати.

Для субботы в собачьем парке тихо, ничто не мешает наблюдать за играми Сэйди с Икарусом и за Харли, поглядывающим на их суетливые рывки с ленивым безразличием. Холодок покусывает щеки, и Джаред направляет всех к дому – пора погреться.

Они не торопятся, наслаждаются тишиной, нарушаемой лишь свистом ветра и мягким шорохом листьев. Правой рукой Дженсен обнимает за плечи Данниль, делится своим теплом. Джаред идет слева от Дженсена, они касаются плечами на каждом шагу. Ужасная глупость, особенно если учесть, что они в парке посреди Ванкувера, но пальцы Дженсена проскальзывают в ладонь Джареда, переплетаются с его пальцами, будто притянутые магнитом, противиться силе которого невозможно. Это длится один лишь миг – достаточно, чтобы согреть Джареда до самого сердца, и уличный холод больше не страшен.

Едва попав в дом, Икарус бросается к раздвижной задней двери и тычется носом в стекло, будто всерьез верит, что сумеет мордой открыть себе путь на свободу.

– Чувак, у тебя собака психованная, – говорит Джаред, выпуская Икаруса, и пес ныряет в гору оранжевых листьев.

– Наверное, цвет напоминает ему о волосах Данни, – предполагает Дженсен, и Данниль, отвесив ему подзатыльник, устремляется за своим псом.

– Мы живем в Лос-Анджелесе, дурни вы. Там такой роскоши нет. Листья падают с деревьев, их сгребают в громадные кучи, мягкие как волшебные рыжие перины! Чудеса! Когда еще выпадет шанс насладиться, – лежа на спине, Данниль машет руками и ногами. Сделав лиственного «ангела» и нацепляв полную голову листьев, она садится с улыбкой, и тут Икарус прыгает ей прямо на живот. Сморщив порозовевший нос, Данниль громко охает к неодобрению Сэйди, которая устроилась у ног Джареда.

– Чувак, у тебя жена психованная, – хохоча, повторяет он свою фразу.

– А то ты не рад, – ухмыляется Дженсен и, поиграв бровями, направляется в гостиную.

– Туше, – шепчет Джаред сам себе и прикусывает губу, чтобы не улыбаться до ушей.

Дженсена – и его женушку – хлебом не корми, дай порулить процессом. И как Джаред умудрился влюбиться в парочку вуайеристов с привычкой командовать. Осознав, что только что подумал, он останавливается, но потом понимает, что нет смысла себе врать. Пусть они не планировали ничего подобного, и начиналось все по-другому, но вот так оно сложилось, и он не променяет это ни на что на свете.

Джаред смотрит на лежащую под ним Данниль: в ее веселых глазах плещется желание. Улыбка ей в губы почему-то ощущается как секрет.

Он прижимается к ней – горячая кожа скользит от пота, тонкие запястья Данниль выглядят особенно хрупкими в его огромных ручищах. Взгляд Дженсена почти осязаем, как ласка уверенной руки – везде, даже там, где твердое упирается в мягкое.

Данниль вдруг запросто выворачивается из-под Джареда и, с улыбкой опрокинув его на спину, садится верхом.

– Мы с Элизабет дважды в неделю занимаемся май-тай, – невозмутимо сообщает она, припечатав к матрасу запястья Джареда, как минуту назад делал он сам.

Дженсен усмехается в своем кресле рядом с кроватью. Он явно позабыл, что вроде как собирался дрочить, раздавая ценные указания жене и лучшему другу.

– Да я ж только за, – фыркает Джаред, когда Данниль отстраняется, чтобы натянуть ему резинку. Дюйм за дюймом опускаясь на член, она тихонько постанывает на выдохе, но вопреки жгучему желанию поддать бедрами вверх Джаред лежит без движения: пусть решает сама, сколько и как быстро ей нужно.

И вот Данниль возвышается над ним изящной колонной, выгибает спину. Джаред тискает ее ляжки – еще чуть-чуть и будет слишком грубо, и Данниль ведет задом, выписывает мелкие восьмерки, крепко сжимая его внутри. Ее голова запрокинута, рыжие волосы метут по спине, и Джареду ничего не остается, кроме как получать удовольствие, толкаясь в нее снизу.

Секунда, и Дженсен уже на кровати, а Джаред, значит, совсем поплыл, потому что даже не заметил. Дженсен гладит Данниль по бокам, ласкает ее грудь и подрагивающий живот. Стоны Данниль становятся громче, зубы сильнее впиваются в и без того припухшую губу, но Дженсен не убирает руки, пока нежная сливочная кожа жены не покрывается мурашками, и только тогда принимается за Джареда. Медленное путешествие ладоней по телу завораживает: Джаред чувствует загрубевшие от гитарных струн пальцы на своей груди и шее, чувствует, как они прячутся в его волосах. Дженсен ложится на бок, тычется носом Джареду в шею, тянет за волосы, прикусывает под мочкой. Он жарко шепчет Джареду на ухо:

– Трахни ее так, как хочешь, чтобы я трахал тебя, - и, лизнув по вене вдоль горла, оставляет засос на плече – там, где никто не увидит под слоями Сэмовых шмоток.

– Ты только представь, прокатишься на мне, как тебе картинка? У тебя получится крутить бедрами, как она? А принять мой член целиком, как Данниль принимает твой?

Воздух как будто густеет, дышать тяжело. Хотя Джаред почти не двигается, он обливается потом, и Данниль не без труда удерживает равновесие, опираясь ладонями на его мокрую грудь. Данниль трется клитором о его лобок – берет все для своего наслаждения, и от этого Джаред едва не теряет контроль. Дженсен не помогает: звук, с которым ходит в кулаке его член, заводит не меньше, чем трепетание внутренних мышц кончающей Данниль.

– О боже, – кричит Джаред, сдаваясь.

Дженсен хватает его за волосы, вжимает в постель и впивается в губы. Слишком много всего – оргазм настолько бурный, что Данниль тряпичной куклой болтается на Джареде, сотрясаемом последними волнами удовольствия. Дженсен вздрагивает рядом, потом со стоном замирает, и Джаред знает, что он тоже кончил.

– Думаю, надо установить душевую кабину побольше, будем мыться все вместе, – очухавшись, рассеянно сообщает Джаред севшим голосом. Данниль лениво смеется ему в ключицу, ее смех эхом отзывается в его теле.

– Ага, щас. Как только встану, – ворчит Дженсен, по-кошачьи вытираясь носом о влажные от пота волосы Джареда.

Джаред понимает, что чувство, которое он испытывает прямо сейчас, и есть счастье.

После нескольких лет скорби по тому, что даже не произошло, это странное ощущение.

Данниль целует его в солнечное сплетение. А Дженсен… всхрапывает.

Джаред закрывает глаза и улыбается.

Конец


End file.
